Why Can't Everything just be Perfect?
by UnLonelyDreamer
Summary: Clare and Eli seem to be happy together.  But when Clare's home life begins to go downhill, can Eli save her from depression or will she just push him away?  DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me ok? I've been a member for a while and decided it was finally time to write a story of my own. Enjoy!**

Clare and I were so in love. We spent every possible moment together, talking, kissing, and just feeling happy. It was one of those times when you feel that everything in the world is just right and there is no way that things could possibly change.

We were at school, sitting at our usual picnic table with Fiona and Adam. Fiona announced that she was throwing a party and invited us to come. I wasn't too thrilled about it to tell you the truth, but one look from Clare and I agreed to go.

"Great!" said Fiona, "Its on Saturday. Be there around 8?"

Then the bell rang and we headed off to our respective classes. After school, I rushed to Clare's locker and leaned against it waiting for her. When she didn't show up, I began to get worried, so I sent her a text.

_Hey Clare. Where are you?_

I hit send and a minute later my phone beeped with a reply from Clare.

_Sorry, my mom called and asked me to come home. She had a pretty bad fight with my dad._

I sighed, and sent a text back.

_Is everything ok? Do you want me to come over?_

_No, it's ok. I'll meet you at the Dot later though. 5 sound good?_

I sent back a quick yes and slowly began to walk to Morty. I got in and began the five minute drive back to my house.

Waiting until 5 to see Clare felt like an eternity. I was checking the clock every few minutes while lying listlessly on my bed with nothing to do. Finally, it was ten to five and I decided it was time to go meet Clare. I hopped into Morty and drove to the Dot. I walked in and saw Clare sitting a table in the back, sipping a coffee.

I walked over to her and sat down. "So, what's going on with your parents?"

I looked up at her when she didn't speak and saw that she was trying to hold back tears. I grabbed her hand and said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She managed to nod and stood up. I stood up also and we walked out to Morty. Once we were in the car, Clare broke down and dissolved into sobs. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her. She buried her head in my chest and continued to cry.

After a few minutes she regained some control and managed to choke out, "I hate my p-parents so much now. I-I come home and they are screaming at each other, and my dad, my dad…"

"What did he do Clare, what?"

"He slapped my mom! Right across the face and there was nothing I could do about it."

"Clare, this isn't your fault. This is for your mom and dad to work out and there isn't much you can say or do to help them."

Clare sat up and said, "I guess you're right. Can we just go to your house? I don't think I can go home right now."

I agreed, (why would I say no?) and we drove back to my house. Luckily my parents weren't home. Once we were there, we decided to watch a movie. It was my turn to pick, so of course I picked a scary one so Clare would be on top of me the whole time. And of course I wasn't wrong. Clare spent the whole movie screaming and burying her head in my chest. I thought it was a pretty good night, though I don't think Clare thought so.

Two Days Later:

I was Saturday afternoon and I was getting ready for Fiona's party. It was about 7, and I was supposed to pick Clare up around 7:30, so I decided that I should get going soon. Of course, I spent the entire ride imagining what Clare would be wearing. It would be very conservative of course, but I knew that she would look beautiful in it anyway.

I pulled up to Clare's house and rang the doorbell. Clare's mom answered the door, looking harassed. I saw a poorly covered up bruise on her cheek and figured that must have been where Clare's father had hit her.

"Hello Eli. Clare should be down in a minute or two. Would you like to come in?"

I accepted, and we awkwardly stood in the living room together. I was under the impression that she still had some reservations about me, especially after that disastrous dinner when Clare gave her parents me a not so good reputation to them. And of course, the whole atheist thing didn't score me many points with them also. Finally Clare came down, and for a second I couldn't breathe.

She was wearing a light blue, short sleeved dress that complimented her eyes. The dress was a little short, but of course she had to ruin that with white leggings. She was also wearing a short little cardigan that was a few shades darker than her dress. It never really mattered what Clare wore, she always looked beautiful to me, but this outfit didn't hurt.

When Clare saw me staring at her, she blushed of course. She quickly descended the rest of the stairs to stand next to me. She grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Let's go," and practically pulled me out of the house.

Once we were outside, I said to her, "What was that all about? We ran out of your house like it was on fire."

"I don't want to spend one more minute in there with _them _then I have to. I barely got any sleep last night with them yelling so loudly."

I took a closer look at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Well, maybe a party is what you need right now. We will take it easy tonight I promise. And maybe after you can stay at my house….."

**There you go! Once again, it was my first story but I hope it wasn't too horrible! Please review if you thought it was good, and if you thought it was crap, review it anyway so I know what do next time. I'm still deciding if I should make this a whole story or just keep it as a one-shot. I shooting for five reviews, so click on the wonderful little review button below this and type a few words for me! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I posted the first chapter to this story a few hours ago, and was discouraged when no one reviewed it, especially when ones posted after me had already been reviewed. But I'm still going to post this chapter. But I won't continue this story if no one reviews it because I don't think that many people are going to read it.**

We arrived at the party slightly early, thanks to Clare's eagerness to get out of her house. After I made the offer to stay at my house, Clare hadn't said anything. I could tell that she was thinking hard by the expression on her face. After a few minutes of almost unbearable tension I said, "Clare will you talk to me? You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. You know I wouldn't I try anything. Unless you want me to of course." I smirked, then looked over at Clare.

She was still sitting completely still, but then she turned her head to look at me. "That's an amazing offer Eli, and of course I want to, but my parents would never let me."

I frowned, but then I had an idea. "Why don't you tell your parents you are spending some time with Ali? It makes sense, since you never see her anymore, not since she transferred to her new school."

I watched Clare pondering my idea. Finally she said, "Yeah, why not? They are putting me through hell. Why shouldn't I be happy, even though it means telling a little lie?"

I smiled and Clare smiled along with me. "Elijah Goldsworthy, did you just smile? I didn't think you could go any further than a smirk."

I laughed, glad that Clare had gotten her sense of humor back. I knew it wouldn't last though. Things like what Clare had seen, the arguing, the violence, didn't just go away after a few days of staying at my place. Of course I hoped it would be more than just a few days…but that didn't matter now. What mattered now was Clare and her feelings, not mine.

We sat incomfortable silence for the next few minutes until we arrived at the party. We knocked on the door and a cheerful Fiona answered, a little tipsy, but she gave Clare a hug and invited us in.

We stepped into the huge apartment and saw that the party was in full swing. Music was blasting from huge speakers, mostly cheesy pop music, which didn't make me too happy, but Clare seemed to like so I would have to deal. While Clare was dancing with Ali, I decided to look for Adam so I would at least have someone to talk to.

"Hey man what's up?" I said as I found Adam hiding near the table of food.

"Waiting for the party to be over. How about you?"

"Same. At least Clare is having fun." We both glanced over at her, watching her laugh with Ali for a second returning to our conversation.

"Fiona's having fun too," said Adam, "but I should probably go stop her from drinking more champagne. See ya dude."

I watched Adam walk away, wondering what I was going to do now. I glanced over at Clare again, who was beginning to look tired. I decided to go get Clare before she fainted from exhaustion. I suck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She jumped and turned around to see who was, and relaxed when she saw me. "What are you doing Eli?"

"Making sure you are ok. You look pretty tired. Are you ready to leave?"

"I think so. I am pretty tired. I just have to stop at my house and get some stuff before we go to yours."

Clare said goodbye to Ali and we drove to her house. Clare went inside and packed a bag of clothes and such and told her parents she was staying at Ali's for a while. She got back into Morty and we drove off towards my house.

"Thanks again Eli for letting me stay with you. You sure you won't try anything"

"Of course I won't Clare. It's no problem really. My parents love you already."

I glanced over at her and took one hand off the steering wheel to grab her hand and as a result, I never saw the truck coming until it was too late….

**I hope that you enjoyed the story and please, please review! It would be so nice to get just one review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I feel really stupid now and please ignore my first comments on the second chapter. But I really do want reviews! Thanks!**

The last thing I remember was bright lights headed towards us and I tried to turn away, but it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. I remember Clare screaming in the background, and I knew I must have an identical expression of terror on my face, and somehow I knew there was no way to save us. Then everything went black.

I woke up to more bright lights. I hurt everywhere. My right leg hurt the most, and I lifted my head a few inches to see that it was in a cast. Then I remembered. _The accident._ Where was Clare? Was she okay? I moved my head to look around and saw my mom looking at me.

"Thank God you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like crap, mom. Where's Clare?"

My mom paused, sighed and said, "She's in surgery. She's been pretty seriously injured."

I lay back against my pillows. Why did I have to do this to everyone I loved. First Julia, now Clare. _Clare._ Of course she would die, just like Julia. Just when I thought I got over the first dead girlfriend, the second one has to die.

My thoughts were interrupted by a doctor walking into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful. How's Clare?"

"Well, she just came out of surgery, and we are hopeful that she is going to make a full recovery."

"So she's going to be okay? Right?"

"It's too early to be sure, but I think so."

After the doctor said that, I felt like I could breathe again. Clare was going to be okay. I didn't kill her. Those words rang in my head. _I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her._

"When can I go see her?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for a while. You are both seriously injured. Neither of you will be moving for a while."

I sighed, annoyed. "Fine."

"Well let me give you some more pain medication and you can go back to sleep."

**Three Weeks Later:**

I finally, finally get to see Clare, in a wheelchair, but still I couldn't wait. A nurse wheeled my into her room and I got a good look at her. She still looked pretty bad. The doctor said she had broken some ribs, her leg and arm, and she had a lot of bruises and cuts. "Clare. How are you feeling?"

"Great, just great Eli. Thanks to you."

She has so much venom in her voice that if I could walk, I would have reeled back. "I'm so sorry Clare. I was so stupid. I should have been watching the road. Please, please forgive me Clare."

I saw her face soften at my words, and after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence she said, "I don't think I can be mad at you for long Eli. You know I love you. I forgive you Eli."

"I love you too. Thank you."

I wheeled myself closer and we spent hours talking until a nurse made me leave. Of course there was always tomorrow….

**I hope you liked my third chapter. Please, please review! I would have made this chapter longer but I didn't have time.**


End file.
